Chibi Madness!
by k-tiraam
Summary: During the mission, there was an accident and on next day two of Weiß's team members found themselves being 'chibified'. ::very mild shounen-ai:: /un-beta-read/oneshot/new pen-name!


**Disclaimer:**** _Weiss Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that are in this story.**

**Writer's note:** Hee-hee I had to write this out of my mind. Hey, you better get use to this. I always get these new ideas for new fics in the middle of an incomplete fic. (I'm still working on _"Lonely Souls"_-fic.) Enjoy reading it! Reviews & e-mails please!

**Pairings:** Er, wellmaybe Oh, you will see once you read this.

**Rating: PG**

**Category: One-shot, mild shnen-ai, humor, WaFF** (yes, unbelievable as it but it's true.)

**Fiction note:** Not exactly an **_shounen-ai_**, but very close to it. During the mission, there was an accident and on next day two of the Wei's team members found themselves being 'chibified'.

**Warning:** Mild violence. Characters can be a bit OOC and there will be little silliness in this fic.

* * *

A Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction

**"Chibi Madness!"**

Written by k-tiraam (a.k.a. Fall Angel) (c) 2003

* * *

"All secured?" Bombay asked from the others through the headphones as he tried to access into the computer in the lab. Abyssinian was close-by, his eyes searching for the any unexpected enemies.

_"Yeah. No guards here,"_ Siberian answered from his hiding place near the elevator in the hall.

_"Same goes with me,"_ Balinese sighed, feeling a bit bored. Where he really wanted to be was at the club in the same building but no. He had to remain at the basement near the to lab. To watch Abyssinian and Bombay's backs while they were trying to break into a power-hunger and mad professor's, Takashima Aki's, computer who happens to be one of the ex-employees of Takatori.

_"What takes it so long, chibi? Why haven't you break into the computer by now?"_

Bombay huffed at the 'chibi'-part. "Because, it seems the professor had made a tight security system into his computer. Therefor, it will take longer than I thought for me to access into his files and download them into my laptop."

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just hurry up, will yah? They can come in any minute."_ Balinese warned.

"Something's not right here."

"Eh? What do you mean, Abyssinian?" Bombay took his eyes away from the screen for a moment to look at the scarlet-haired man.

The taller man frowned. "Don't know but something's wrong here."

Bombay observed their surrounding in the lab. There was huge glass tank with a side of a human not far from them at the right side. Filled with a bubbling greenish-blue liquid. Cats and dogs kept captured in their cages. For some reason, they were no more than pups and kittens - no grown cats or dogs in any cages.

But they weren't the reason why they are here. They are here to find those kidnapped people close to the age of 30 and 40 who have been taken away from their families. And stop the mad professor from doing any harm to them, whatever he had in his mind for them.

"You should hurry, Bombay. Hack into the computer and try to find the captives."

"I'm almost done just for few more seconds and--"

The hidden door was kicked open from the other side of the lab, near yet far from Abyssinian and Bombay. The scarlet-haired sword-wielder was ever ready and drew out his _katana_ from its sheath. He had to give Bombay more time for him to access into the computer.

"Balinese! Siberian! Get yourselves here!! We need your backup! The guards came in through the secret passageway!" Bombay contacted to the two other members of Wei, who answered to his call quickly, and came to their help.

Abyssinian had managed to take down two of the guards while the third was sneaking behind Bombay. Balinese saw this the moment he entered and immediately he threw his wire around the third guard's neck and right arm, choking him.

"Thanks, Balinese!" Bombay said over his shoulder and went back to work, trying to hack into the computer quickly.

"You should watch yourself, _chibi_. You almost got yourself killed." The lanky blonde made 'tsk'-ing sound with his tongue.

"It's hard to do two things at the same time and you know that, Balinese!" Bombay frowned, starting to sweat a little. He had to work harder to find those captives. Just got to!

"Yeah, whatever," the blonde said again as he finished off yet another guard and then went to help out Siberian, who was fighting off with a taller guard with his claws as Abyssinian came back to Bombay's side.

"I'm in! Now for those people Yes! They are behind that door where the guards came from minutes ago!" Bombay pointed at the passageway.

"Let's go then!" Abyssinian ordered as Bombay finished downloading the files into his laptop. Abyssinian and Balinese guarded the front as Bombay and Siberian followed them from behind, rushing down the stairs. "Bombay! You and Siberian, free the captives while Balinese and I hold off the guards! Now hurry!"

"Got it!" Bombay and Siberian both shouted at the same time and went to action.

As it was planned, Bombay and Siberian went a head to the prisons and freed the captives, but some of them were children and some of them were grown-ups.

"Nani?? I thought Persia said that most of the kidnapped persons were adults!" Siberian exclaimed in shock.

"This _is_ odd! But that's beside the point! We must hurry now!" Bombay started to help the captives out of the prisons, unlocking the locks with his laptop. Siberian urged them to hurry and run to the upstairs and out of here.

When the last of the captives were freed, Bombay hurried after Siberian and shouted for the two older teammates to follow them quickly. Bombay led them out of the building while Siberian guard their backs. As Abyssinian and Balinese arrived to the lab, a man's voice rang out across the lab.

"Nooooooooo!! My subjects!!"

Abyssinian turned around to locate the owner of that voice, and he found him. Takashima Aki - the evil behind all this. He double looked at the man and then confirmed in his mind that this was their target he saw from Manx's files at the mission room. The man was in his middle fortieth with slightly grayish-black hair and haze eyes, wearing a white lab coat and under it dark gray suit.

"You!! You will pay for this!" The professor shouted angrily, yet more guards appeared to his side and charged at Abyssinian.

"Balinese, try to hold off the guards! I'm going after Takashima!"

"You got it, Abyssinian!"

Without further word, the two of them went to the action.

* * *

"They are all safely out. The Kritiker's agents will arrive soon to help us." Bombay said to the brunette man after shutting off his cell phone.

"Good! Let's head back! Something tells me that Abyssinian and Balinese may need our help back there!"

"Right! Let's go!"

They retraced their way back from where they came and went to the underground lab to help their teammates. They arrived there just in time to see Abyssinian kill the professor and Balinese being thrown forward the huge glass tank with the greenish-blue liquid. The tank cracked from the impact and the blonde's weight, which didn't sound good.

"Abyssinian! Balinese!" Bombay shouted out, but too late. The crack in tank's glass widened, and soon the tank was broken. The liquid from it splashed all over the two assassins and on the floor in a rush.

"Bombay! Look out!" The brunette teammate held his young friend back so he won't get wet with the liquid. Soon enough, it was over, leaving two grown men covered with the liquid goo for Yôji's dismay and dislike.

"Bleagh!! Aw, great!! Just, great!! I'm covered with this weird goo!! Aww" The lanky blonde - actually, greenish-blonde - man grimaced. "This isn't my night"

Siberian blinked his brown eyes. "Well it seems harmless Didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah" Older man muttered, half-glaring at the sniggering brunette.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bombay worried, "it may not do anything now but let's take you guys to the Kritiker's lab to be sure of."

"No way! I want to go home and wash myself from this goo!"

Bombay sighed. "Ne, are you all right?" He turned to the other teammate who had faced the same fate with the lanky man.

"Aa. Let's go back."

Double sigh. _'I thought Aya-kun would agree with me on this'_ "Okay, fine. Have it your way then. I will let Manx know about this," he pointed at the remaining liquid on the floor, "and ask her to take some sample. There has to be reason for its existence and why it was in that glass tank. I don't think that it was just a decoration in the lab."

How correct he was.

* * *

**- At the 'Koneko no Sumu Ie' -**

Despite of Omi's suggestions and worries, both Ran and Yji said that they didn't feel any different at all. Just, a little bit refreshed for some reason. The honey-blonde boy only shook his head in defeat and went to his room, leaving the older men to wash themselves from the liquid.

After their showers, both men went to their rooms and went to sleep. Turning in their beds restlessly, unaware of what was about to happen to them while their slept.

* * *

**- Next morning -**

Omi yawned and stretched his tensed muscles. Thinking about going to a bath to ease his muscles. The last night's mission was tiring and left some of his muscles tensed, but at least it wasn't as dangerous as some missions were. Where they usually fight with the Schwarz. But this mission hasn't anything to do with Takatori's plans so there was no Schwarz in sight.

The mad professor has been working alone since he has dismissed himself from Takatori and disappeared. He had gone hiding and doing researches of his own - which didn't make any sense - until now.

"GYAAAAAAA!!"

"Wha--?! Ken-kun?? What was that about??" Omi wondered and then rushed to the direction from where he heard Ken's yell. He found the ex-soccer player standing by Ran's door, looking pale and shocked as he stared with eyes wide into Ran's room.

"Ken-kun? Daijoubu ka? What's wrong?"

"S-see for yourself" Ken's trembling finger pointed into Ran's room, forward the scarlet-haired man's bed.

Puzzled and totally clueless, Omi blinked twice at his shaken friend before looking into Ran's room. The blue eyes blinked yet trice before the honey-blonde boy mouth dropped open and his eyes became wide. No way! It can't be true!

There, in Ran's bed, slept their leader-in-action as a little child no older than a four-year-old. The sheet was wrapped around his small body covering his nakedness from them. His pants were too big for him and must have fell off of him during his sleep.

"Kami-sama..."

"You took the words out of my mouth"

"Anoo what about Yôji-kun?"

Silence. Both of them stared at the sleeping chibi-Ran for a moment and then exchanged glances before rushing into blonde man's room, finding a chibi-Yôji sleeping in his bed, with the sheet wrapped around his thin waist.

"This can't be true But how?"

Omi gasped. "That liquid from the lab That must be it! It turned them into children!"

"But, why did it take so long to work?"

"It must have been a slow progress," the smaller boy rubber his nose thoughtfully. "This explains those kids we found from the lab! They were actually those adults who have been kidnapped past these weeks!"

"Now I see!"

"Ooohhh they should have listened to me when I asked them to go to the Kritiker's lab. This is a fine mess we're in! We can't go on a mission, not to mention we can't open the shop with two of four florists are unable to work!" Omi moaned and rubbed his palms against his face in frustration.

"What is it Ken-kun?" Omi peeked between his fingers as Ken spaced out.

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We are going to need children's clothes"

* * *

"Hmmm this _is_ a problem" Manx arched her eyebrow at the sight of two Wei members as children. Ran seemed to be around four and Yôji six. Both of them were sitting on a couch, dressed into Omi's old clothes and they yet seemed to a bit too big for them. Ken was right. They need some children's clothes for them.

"So did you get the sample of that liquid," asked Omi.

"Yes, we did. The people in the lab are still trying to figure out its formula. And also see if it's permanent or not."

Ken dropped himself onto the couch, sighing loudly. "Aw, man! I hope not!"

"All we know so far, is its name: "Youth Serum". Takashima has been working on it for years, to find a way to live an immortal life. Takashima 'quit' himself from Takatori's organization and went to hiding, as you already knew that from the files. Anyway, I will let you know as soon as the lab had made the complete diagnosis of that sample." Manx said. "Meanwhile, take some time off from the shop and look after those two," she pointed at two children, "I will send someone to bring clothes for them."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Manx-san!"

Manx nodded to Omi and left. Leaving two _grown_ and responsible boys to watch after chibi-Ran and chibi-Yôji.

Sigh. "So"

"So?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Omi."

"But, you're good with kids, Ken-kun. Can't you think of anything to keep them busy?"

"Yeah, well We can't do anything much, until they are dressed into clothes to their sizes."

"True," nodded Omi, agreeing with the brunette man. Then he felt slight tugging at his shirt and looked down and saw Yôji. "Yes, Yôji-kun?"

Yôji smiled sweetly at the boy before he wrapped his arms around Omi's waist, hugging his tightly. "I like you! You're pretty!"

"Ehh??" Omi blinked, his eyes became wide as he felt a blush appear over his cheeks. "C-chotto matte!! I'm not a girl!!"

"You're still pretty" Yôji pouted. Ran frowned cutely and stomped his way to Omi and Yôji, and then gave a sharp kick to Yôji's shin. This made the blonde child to cry out in pain and startled Omi.

"Mine." The stubborn chibi-Ran said to the other boy as he slipped his arms around Omi's left thigh.

"N-nani--??" Omi felt a sweat run down by this temple.

"Noo!! I saw him first!!" Chibi-Yôji tried to unwrap Ran's arms from Omi's thigh. But the scarlet-haired child growled softly at the blonde, warning _not_ to come closer.

As soon as Omi was freed from Ran's grip, he moved away from Ran and Yôji's spat and pretty soon, they started to fight - with teeth and fists. Ken managed to break them off and told them to go somewhere away from each other, to cool down.

Meanwhile, Omi was trying to calm his heart and recover from the shock he got earlier. He couldn't believe it! Two of his teammates hang onto him! Sure, they are kids and all but let's face it. It was a little bit uncomfortable for him. Ooohhh... hopefully this won't last long...

Wish thinking.

Some time at noon, one of Kritiker's agents did come to the 'Koneko' and gave them the clothes they needed for Ran and Yôji. When they were all dressed up into new clothes, both boys began they bickering over Omi, again.

Omi was sitting by his computer when he felt something brush by his feet. The honey-blonde boy blinked rapidly, clueless of what it was before looking down at his feet finding Ran sitting next to his feet with his arms wrapped around Omi's legs. A bit later, Yôji came into his room and when he saw chibi-Ran sitting by Omi's legs, he began to seethe. Round two began.

Omi let out a cry for help, begging Ken to come and stop the chibis' fight. It was odd that the both chibis seems to like Omi a lot more than Ken, and yet, they listen to Ken. When they were grown-ups, they listen to him and ignored Ken, whenever the brunette tried to reason with them.

Weird.

* * *

Two days have already passed; Ran and Yôji were still kids. Well, at least they have started to grow. Good thing that Manx gave them the information about the serum that its effect isn't permanent (Omi sighed in relieved after hearing that).

The people from Kritiker's lab discovered that the serum is still incomplete and it will wear off from the people who have been injected with it. And that they will age two years in one day, until they have reached to their right age.

That was _really_ good news, especially to Omi. Ran and Yôji have aged four years in two days. Ran is now about eight and Yôji ten. But they _still_ hang onto Omi.

_'They really do like Omi for some reason,'_ thought Ken as he saw Ran and Yôji at either side of Omi by the kitchen table again, _'Yôji__ seems to stick around Omi because he's **pretty**. And Aya... Hm. I really can't guess why Aya clings onto Omi'_ Ken scratched his chin, _'this is so weird and yet, funny. Poor Omi'_

"Anoo... Yôji-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Could you let go of my arm so I can eat?" Omi frowned slightly. He's getting tired of this _really_ tired. Who would have thought that the lanky blonde of their team was so clingy?

"Okay, Omi-niichan!"

Ken sniggered. _'That was so cute I should get the camera and take more picturesso I can tease Yji when he's back to normal. A little payback'_

Chibi-Ran glared at the blonde kid behind Omi 's back. Too bad he was far from his reach. He could have kicked him for coming closer to Omi. He didn't like when the other boy was hugging and snuggling close to the honey-blonde youth. Well. They will see about that.

Chibi-Ran stood up on the chair leaned closer to puzzled Omi, who was blinking at him, unaware of the scarlet-haired kid's intention.

"Eh? What is it?"

Totally unexpected and unprepared for, Ran quickly kissed Omi onto his lips and then sat down quickly, looking smug of what he did.

Time seems to have stopped and silence lingered in the kitchen, except for the clock's ticking. Omi didn't move a muscle after chibi-Ran's kiss. His eyes were round and pupils tiny from the shock with a light hue of red over his cheeks and across his nose. From the other side of the kitchen, Ken also was motionless and shocked of what he saw. That. Was. Totally. Unexpected.

Yôji from Omi's left side was shocked as well, but only for a moment. Before you knew it, he was seething at the scarlet-haired chibi, his eye and eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"How... DARE YOU?? I'M GONNA **GET** YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE--!!"

Chibi-Ran managed to escape from Yôji's reach and ran out of the kitchen and away from the raging Yji who was not far behind. Ken watched them as they ran by him, recovering from the shock. "Well I didn't see that coming Ne, Omi?" Blink. "Omi?"

Omi was trembling now. His right eye twitching and he had a funny look over his face as he stares at nothingness.

"Omi? Are you okay? Yo-hoo? Omi?" Ken waved his hand in front of Omi's face. But the honey-blonde youth was mumbling something inaudibly and Ken couldn't make a word from it. "Omi?"

"I-I'm fine, Ken-kun" Omi gulped. "Just fine nothing to worry Nope."

"Omi, you starting to creep me out"

Omi shook his head and then smiled at the brunette man. "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I should go to my room for a while I need to be alone"

"Oookay if you're sure"

Omi nodded and went to the upstairs. Ken was left alone at the kitchen.

CRASH

"Okay!! Who did it!?" Ken shouted as he rushed over where the two boys were, finding a broken vase on to the floor. Both boys were pointing at each other, making Ken to sweatdrop. _'I have never thought they would be like this...'

* * *

  
_

Back in Omi's room, recently recovered from his shock, Omi was touching his lips with his fingertips, eyes still wide and looking thoughtful. He can still feel Ran's lips over them. He _definitely_ didn't see that coming!

This is so disturbing. Receiving his first kiss from an eight-year-old. Well, technically a twenty-year-old man in a body of an eight-year-old, but that's beside the point.

Omi groaned and grabbed onto his head, hitting his head against his pillow. Argh! He's feeling like a pedophile at the moment! But - he looked at his bed's headboard thoughtfully - it was _Ran_ who kissed _him_! It was just an innocent kiss. It didn't mean anything.

Or did it?

Again the honey-blonde boy moaned in frustration.

The gods are playing a nasty trick on him and mocking him.

How he hates this day...

* * *

Later on night around 2 a.m., Omi was sleeping peacefully, turning around in his bed until he bumped into something warm. Frowning, Omi opened his eyes to take a peek to see what it was. The blue eyes snaps wide open when he saw that it was a ten-year-old Ran. He had aged yet next two years again.

Omi was about to wake him up and ask the scarlet-haired boy to leave, but then changed his mind. It wasn't the first time when young Ran has sneaked into his room to sleep next to him. Couple of nights ago, the scarlet-haired boy had done the same thing.

This made Omi think. It seemed that Ran and his sister might have made some sort of agreement when they were children. It looked to him that whenever one of them was lonely or having a nightmare, one goes to another's room seeking for comfort.

Was that the case? The reason why he comes to Omi's room? Did Ran have a nightmare? Or did he just miss his sister's presence?

This is a mystery, which shall remain as one.

Omi sighed tiredly and let Ran to sleep in his room. Omi groaned softly. He will deal with the jealous Yôji in the morning.

* * *

Five days later, things were back to normal (at this point, Omi thanked the gods). The last two days went well. Both Ran and Yôji's interests on Omi had stopped and they began to be friends with Omi and Ken. (But there were still times when Omi felt like being watched but he didn't know by whom.) But that was then and this is now. It was finally over and they were back to their normal selves.

When they reached to their real age, for strange reason, they seem have forgotten about their time as chibis at the 'Koneko'. As if their memories hasn't been altered too much from their original ones. Omi thanked the gods again.

"No way."

"You better to believe it, Yôji." Ken sniggered.

"Me? Running after Omittchi??" (Omi didn't mind Yôji calling him 'Omittchi'. He had also missed that, as well.)

"Yup. You wanna see the proof?" Ken showed the lanky blonde the photos he had managed to take. Yôji's eyes widened in shock as he saw himself as a kid again, from just recently took photos, clinging onto Omi's arm.

"Argh!!"

"Heh-heh-heh... You see now?" Ken showed another photo of Yji snuggling closer to Omi who was sitting on a couch.

"Ack!!"

Ran stepped into the mission room with a book in his hand. Omi tensed. Nowadays, whenever Ran appeared close to Omi, the honey-blonde youth became nervous around him. All because of that kiss Ran gave to him when he was a chibi.

The same goes to Ran. Whenever the scarlet-haired man saw Omi, his lips - for some odd reason - began to tingle and he had this weird memory of a chocolate and honey over them.

Both of them glanced at each other for a brief moment and then went to their own business. Ran sat down on an armchair and began to read and Omi turned his attention to the TV. Feeling a blush appear over his cheeks. If only he had turned back to Ran, he could have saw the scarlet-haired man gaining a hue of pink over his pale cheeks - for unknown reason.

**- OWARI -

* * *

  
**

**Translations:**

**1. chibi ** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.  
**2. katana ** a Japanese sword  
**3. nani? ** what?  
**4. ne? ** eh?, right?; a very common supporting word  
**5. aa ** yeah, yup; a masculine expression  
**6. -kun ** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing  
**7. Koneko no Sumu Ie ** Kitty in the House  
**8. daijoubu ka ** are you all right?  
**9. kami-sama ** god; this form is used to address one  
**10. anoo ** an interjection; well, um  
**11. arigatou gozaimasu ** thank you so much  
**12. -san ** a polite suffix meaning Mr., Miss or Mrs.  
**13. chotto matte ** wait a minute  
**14. hai ** yes  
**15. (o)niichan ** elder brother; _'Omi-niichan'_ can be translated as _'brother Omi'_ if you want to  
**16. Omittchi ** A nickname for Omi

* * *

First draft: September 4, 2003  
Second draft: September 5, 2003


End file.
